swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Star Wars - Krzemowa planeta (Opowiadanie)
''Star Wars - Krzemowa planeta ''Luke Skywalker wraz z Sarą udaje się na planetę Tuentris-6023, starożytny świat zamieszkiwaną przez droidy, aby zbadać tajemnicze zniknięcia łowców nagród, którzy podróżowali w układ gwiezdny tej planety. Nie wiedzą jeszcze jakie niebezpieczeństwo czai się na niepozornej planecie... ''Rozdział I'' OKRĘT FLAGOWY "Worshiper" Zewsząd rozlega się odgłos droidów, pompowanego paliwa i ryk silników. "Za dużo hałasu" - pomyślał Luke, przyzwyczajony wciąż do pustynnego klimatu Tatooine. Cały czas wpatrywał się w okno na statku, dopóki nie wyczuł jej obecności. To była Sarah . -Coś nie tak? - Zaczęła swoim łagodnym głosem. -Nie, wszystko w porządku - odparł po chwili Luke wpatrując się w jej smukła figurę. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zawstydzony zorientował się że ona to widzi. Nagle usłyszeli głos oficera statku: -Do wszystkich jednostek, wchodzimy na orbitę planety ''Tuentris-6023, ''powtarzam, wchodzimy na orbitę planety.. Luke i Sarah wybiegli z pomieszczenia. Ten komunikat skierowany był głównie do nich. Klucząc między pomieszczeniami dotarli do hangaru. Statek był już przygotowany. Wyglądał na myśliwiec Delta-9 przerobiony na mini-frachtowiec. Przy wehikule ujrzeli komandora Jeffa. -Wasz statek jest gotowy. W środku statku znajdziecie uzbrojenie, tak na wszelki wypadek. Życzę powodzenia.. Do hangaru wbiegł zadyszany Han Solo. -Młody, trzymaj się. Masz mi wrócić stamtąd cało. Luke tylko uśmiechnął się. -No, nie ma co przedłużać, wsiadajcie, i jeszcze raz życzę powodzenia. - odparł zniecierpliwiony Jeff. Jedi i Sarah weszli na statek po rampie. Frachtowiec był, mały ciasny aczkolwiek przytulny. "Niczego więcej nie spodziewał bym się po przerobionym myśliwcu" - pomyślał Luke. Dotarli do kabiny pilotów. Sarah uśmiechnęła się. -Słyszałam że jesteś dobrym pilotem Luke.. Luke zarumienił się. Zasiadł jako pilot, a kobieta usiadła koło niego, na stanowisku nawigatora. Jedi uruchomił silniki. -Ustaw kurs. Na tej bezdusznej planecie jest tylko jedno miasto. -Gotowe. Pilot ułożył dłoń na panelu sterowania. -Kurs wprowadzony.. Statek wyleciał z hangaru. Z tylnej szyby widoczny był oddalający się "Worshiper". Rozdział 2 Przerobiony myśliwiec Delta-7 szybował w kosmosie. Zmierzał ku planecie Tuentris-6023, starożytnej planecie zamieszkanej niegdyś tylko przez droidy. -Co właściwie obchodzą nas jacyś łowcy nagród? Czy to problemy Rebelii?! - zagrzmiał nagle Luke, zaskoczyło to nieco Sarę. -KDZ dużo płaci za to, a pieniądze to coś co teraz nam jest potrzebne. Jest wojna Luke, a my jesteśmy tylko małą garstką ludzi. Z małymi funduszami, niestety. -Teraz rozumiem.. - Luke się nieco uspokoił. Statek był już bardzo blisko planety. -Podchodzimy do lądowania. Zorientuję się gdzie jest najbliższe wolne lądowisko - poinformował Luke Skierował rękę ku małemu panelowi z mrugającymi kontrolkami oraz przyciskami. Nacisnął pierwszy przycisk od lewej i rozpaczął transmisję swojego kodu indentyfikującego. Z głośnika zaczęł dobiegać serie pisków, gwizdów oraz innych odgłosów w języku binarnym. Na ekranie pojawiła się mapa miasta z zaznaczonym lądowiskiem. Luke ze skupieniem się przyglądał jej, a następnie uruchomił i nastawił komputer nawigacyjny. -Gotowe. Jak widzisz otrzymaliśmy pozwolenia na lądowanie. Sarah uśmiechnęła się. -Zrozumiałeś te gwzidy i piski? -Gwizdy i piski? To binanry język droidów. Nauczyłem się go, bo jak pewnie wiesz pracowałem z droidami. A po pewnym czasie translator stał się dla mnie zbędny. Luke ustawił komputer nawigacyjny na autopilota, więc mogli z iluminatora podziwiać miasto DF-7645. Wyglądało naprawdę imponująco. Setki wysokich drapaczy chmur. Wszystko takie sterylne. Wszystko takie dokładne. Nie wyglądało to na robotę człowieka. Wylądowali. -Wypadałoby wysiąść i zameldować się - stwierdził Luke. Wstali z foteli pilotów, opuścili rampę statku i zeszli na powierzchnię lądowiska. Podeszła do nich przestarzała jednostka protokolarna typu GE3 . Ta planeta rzeczywiście musiała istnieć w starożytności, a pewne było to że w okresie Starej Republiki, gdyż właśnie w tym czasie droidy tego typu były używane. -Witajcie na Tuentris-6023. RG-45 już was oczekuje. - powiedział machinalnym tonem GE-3. Sarah i Luke spjrzeli po sobie. -RG-45? A czy można by sie dowiedzieć kto to taki? - spytał uprzejmym tonem Luke. -RG-45 to Najwyższy Przywódca Dyplomatyczny tej planety. Za pozwoleniem poinformuje, iż ta funkcja w systemie Tuentris-6023 upoważnia do pełnienia najwyższej władzy. Jeżeli będziecie mieć trochę czasu, możecie zajrzeć do sklepu z holo-książkami na temat historii planety. -Rozumiem - zaczął ostrożnie Luke. - W takim razie gdzie możemy się spotkać z RG-45? -Za pozwoleniem, zaprowadzę tam państwa. Proszę iść za mną i unikać kłopotów. Ruszyli ku wyjściu z doku. Czekał na nich już przygotowany śmigacz. Wsiedli do niego, Luke i Sarah na siedzenia pasażerskie, a GE-3 na stanowisko kierowcy-pilota. Ururchomił silniki. Śmigacz ruszył. Szybowali i omijali tysiące innych śmigaczy. Wszystko wyglądało to jak Coruscant, dawna stolica Republiki, która teraz przejęło Imperium. Luke, co prawda nigdy tam nie był, lecz z opowieści słyszał, że to fascynujący widok. Sarah również wyglądała na zafascynowaną. Cóź, mieszkała na rolniczej planecie, więc nie miała okazji podróżować. Rodzice mieli statek, jednak był tak starego typu, iż nie pozwalał na długo-dystansowe podróże. Śmigacz stanął zaparkowany linami energetycznymi. -Proszę wysiąść i udać się za mną, - rzekł beznamiętnym tonem GE3. Droid zaprowadził ich to małego pomieszczenia w którym stał inny robot, jak domyślali się był to RG-45. Miał 4 odnóża mechaniczne, 6 chwytaków i stożkowatą głowę z lampkami i przyciskami. -Witajcie. Klan Droidów Zabójców poinformował nas o wszystkim. Rozumiem że macie wyposażenie? - zaczął RG-45 -Wyposażenie? Eee.. - Luke podrapał się nerwowo po głowie. - To znaczy się mamy broń, żywność i statek którym przylecieliśmy. -W porządku. Chyba znacie prawa obowiązujące przybyszów na Tuentris? -Nie za bardzo. - odpał Luke. -Nieważne. W takim razie będziecie musieli po prostu wiedzieć, iż żeby wynieść broń poza teren lądowiska bez towarzystwa jednego z naszych droidów, musicie posiadać specjalny identyfikator-przepustkę. -Gdzie go możemy wyrobić? -Wy? Nigdzie. Ja to zrobię. RG-45 podszedł do małego panelu sterowania. Odsłonił chwytakiem osłonkę na gniazdku i umieścił swój przewód komunikacyjny. -W porządku. - Powiedział RG wskazując na drukarkę obok niego. - Podejdźcie tu i odbierzcie swoje karty mikroprocesorowe. Luke i Sarah podeszli do urządzenia i zabrali karty oglądając je przy okazji. Następnie schowali je w swoich kieszeniach. RG-45 odwrócił w ich kierunku swoją stożkowatą głowę. -Potrzebujecie jakiegoś astrodroida? Mamy tu ich dość dużo. Uprzedzam że odmowa może mieć ryzykowne konsekwencje. Luke zaczał się zastanawiać o jakich ryzykownych konsekwencjach RG mówi. -Co masz na myśli? - zaczął ostrożnie. -Co? Fiasko akcji. Nawet jeżeli umiesz się włamywać do systemów i znasz się na nich to i tak nic ci to nie da bo nie jesteś droidem z osprzętem podłączającym się tuż pod system. Nie posiadasz na pewno wiedzy o 12000 rodzajów usterek broni blasterowej. Luke'a zamurowało. Nie pomyślał o tym. Sarah, widząc to, zabrała głos: -W takim razie jeżeli jesteś w stanie na załatwić takiego droida, bylibyśmy wdzięczni. - Rzekła dyplomatycznym tonem kobieta, nie za bardzo jednak wiedząc, czy dyplomacja działa na droidy. -Prawdę powiedziawszy to mam już przygotowaną taką jednstkę dla was. - Odchyliwszy lekko głowę do tyłu zawołał - R7! Drzwi po prawej stroie pomieszczenia otwarły się i wyjechał z nich żółto-popielaty droid astromechaniczny. Nie wyglądał jednak jak zwykłe jednostki R2 produkowanych przez Industrial Automation. Była to przerobiona jednostka T3, pochodząca z okresu Starej Republiki. Luke szeroko otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia, jednak nic nie mówił. -Oto on. R7-Q5 . - powiedział RG. - R7? R7 odpowiedział mu niskim piskiem - "Whoo?" -To są twoi nowi właściele. Sarah uśmiechnęła się lekko gdy robot przekrzywił z zaciekawnieniem głowę popiskując. -Przyda się wam. Na tej planecie jest wiele niebezpieczeństw - odparł niedbale. "Wiele niebezpieczeństw" - pomyślał Luke - "Szybko nam to mówisz". -No. A teraz zmykajcie. Mam dużo roboty. - rzekł twardo RG. -Zaprowadzę was do waszego statku. Wsiadajcie - powiedział GE3. Wrócili tym samym śmigaczem. -Od czego mniej więcej zacząć? - spytała Sarah -Zobaczmy do datapada... - odparł Luke wyciągając z kieszeni kurtki małe, prostokątne urządzenie z dotykowym ekranem. -W porządku. Najpierw powinniśmy udać się nad Kanion 34534S-45332 - stwierdził Jedi -Nie mówi mi to nic. -Są koordynaty. Polecimy tam statkiem. Wsiedli do przerobionego myśliwcą Delta. R7 pojechał za nimi. Luke wprowadził koordynaty do komputera nawigacyjnego i uruchomił silniki. Statek z głośnym odgłosem spalanego paliwa wzniósł się w powietrze i szybował w przestrzeni. -Autopilot uruchomiony, moc silników przekierowana na 2 generatory napięcia, stan paliwa 99%, stan komputera pokładowego zadowalający - mamrotał pod nosem Luke. Statek odbił. Szybował między wieżowcami i budynkami. Lecieli około 15 minut. W końcu wylądowali. -W porządku. W takim razie co zabieramy ze sobą? - spytała Sarah. -Uuu, no napewno tego malucha.. R7 stanowczo zaprotestował seriami gwizdów i pisków. Luke roześmiał się. -Dobrze już, dobrze! Zabieramy R7, te dwa ciężkie zabrackie karabiny, zestaw medpakietów, jedzenie, a ja na siebie nałożę to zbroje. - powiedział Luke pokazując na dużą biało-szarą zbroje. -To olbrzymie coś?! - wykrzyknęła ze zdziwienia Sarah. - Przecież to strasznie ciężkie! -Nic bardziej mylnego. - odparł obojętnie Luke - Zwykła lekka Mandaloriańska zbroja. -Skąd ją masz?! Luke zrobił niewinną minę - Nieważne - odparł po chwili. Wysiedliwszy ze statku ujrzeli olbrzymi kanion. To tutaj nastąpiły rzekome zniknięcia łowców głów. Luke odpiął swój plecak i wyjął z niego liny. Przyczepił jedną cześć do swojej zbroi, drugą cześć zahaczył o strome wybrzuszenia w podłożu. Podał linę Sarze, i kazał jej zrobić to samo. Luke chwycił droida i zaczęli schodzić. -Musimy zsuwać się powoli, bo ten kanion nie wygląda na taki bezpieczny - odparł Luke - Myślę że to było powodem.. -Nie sądze, łowców nagród nie zatrzymałaby zwykła wspinaczka. Luke spalił w sobie ostatnią nadziję że to będzie proste. Dziwił się ciągle, że pomimo takie małego doświadczenia wojnnego wysłali go na poważną misję. Zsuwali się spokojnie lecz rozważnie. W końcu poczuli grunt pod swoimi stopami. Luke wyjął dwa czujniki z plecaka i wsnunął je do gniazda R7. -R7, skanuj teren na obecność form życia. - rozkazał Luke. "Nie mogę polegać na samym droidzie" - pomyślał po chwili. Usiadł i skupił w okół siebie Moc. To miejsce jest emanuje Ciemną Stroną.. Jedi zdecydowanie się to nie podobało, gdyż warto wiedzieć iż ta planeta sięga swoją historią aż od początku Imperium Rakatańskiego. Robot zapiszczał nagle, sygnalizując, że coś znalazł. -Co jest R7? Robot zapiszczał głośno w zrozumiałym dla niewielu języku. -Formy życia? Ile? Gdzie? - zaczął gorączkowo pytać Luke "TUTAJ!!!" - rozległ się krzyk dwóch mężczyzn i akompaniujący im strzał z blastera. Luke uniknął strzału energetycznego skierowanego w ramię, i szybko wyciągnął z kabury wysłużonego Westara i począł strzelać. "Cholera, moje umiejętności strzeleckie pozostawiają wiele do życzenia" - pomyślał ponuro Luke. Pierwszy mężczyzna padł, a po nim niespodziewanie drugi. Luke odwrócił się i spostrzegł uśmiechającą się Sarę. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i skierował się w stronę robota. -Nic ci nie jest mały? Robot zapiszcał piskiem, który brzmiał nieco jak potwierdzenie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Danger55